


Self-Discovery

by Azure_Lynx



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Amberle is repressed as hell, Coming Out, It's ok tho she's figuring it out, Multi, Polyamory, Sexuality, many feels, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/pseuds/Azure_Lynx
Summary: The journey to save the Ellcrys is of paramount importance. But along the way, three heroes will find each other, and themselves, in ways they never anticipated. A series of drabbles about introspection and self-exploration on the parts of our heroes.





	Self-Discovery

Amberle had many questions. _“It’s not just guys,”_ Eretria had said. What did that mean?

Women who slept with other women, treating each other with care and kindness reserved for those who were in love? It seemed unfathomable. She had never seen anything like that around the palace or on any of her adventures. 

Yet if an elf and human could love each other, like Wil’s parents, then perhaps it wasn’t so outlandish to think. 

Eretria seemed to think there was something she wanted but wasn’t taking – she’d thought the girl meant Wil, but maybe…could Eretria be referring to herself?

But Amberle didn’t even _like_ Eretria, much less love her. Or want her. Perhaps Rovers didn’t even understand love, and there was a fundamental disconnect between the two of them. 

They could never be together.

Not that Amberle wanted that. Where had the thought come from? Amberle liked men, definitely. That much was clear by how she responded to Wil, how she felt her heart speed up and how she kissed him in her dreams. 

But Eretria also liked Wil, and she had definitely just made a pass at Amberle. Could someone like both men and women?

What if Eretria _had_ kissed her? 

The thought was terrifying. But if she thought about it, really thought, Amberle realized that what she felt for Eretria wasn’t hatred at all. There was annoyance, and developing fondness, and sympathy, and even a little fear. Some jealousy over Wil. But no hate. 

There was even a tiny spark in her heart. 

She’d have to think about it a lot. But maybe there was some truth to what Eretria had said. 

Maybe she would like it if she tried it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one - I was jamming with my friend about how Amberle is probably being introduced to so many new concepts, as she grew up rather sheltered. And then I wondered what else the three kids didn't know, and so this series came to mind. I'm super excited to try my hand at fic-writing for Shannara, and I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
